Parallel Lines
by mistralax
Summary: Era extraño que pensara en eso, un mundo donde él estuviera completamente limpio de impurezas, donde hubiera crecido bajo el cuidado de sus padres, siendo bendecido por el ruhk, luego tendría que dejarles para cumplir con su destino seguramente su camino se hubiera cruzado con Sinbad y no hubiera podido evitar caer ante él...
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de autora**:Bueno aquí fic sinju algo extraño...

**Advertencias** : Magi- Au - Universo Paralelo. Spoilers 214 manga. Sinju.

**Desclaimer**: Magi le pertenece a Shinobu Ohkata, yo sólo uso sus personajes para mis escritos y el disfrute de los lectores...

* * *

**Parallel Lines  
**

by

zutte-chan

**"Capítulo I"**

* * *

_"Otro mundo es como un espejo. Un mundo que no podemos alcanzar..."_

Qué cosas había dicho el pequeño enano, pensaba que estaba loco, la existencia un mundo paralelo era extraño pero no descartable también era algo abrumador, según el pequeño Magi ya un mundo había sido destruido una vez por Al-Tharmen.

Se preguntaba que podría haber de diferente entre otros mundos, ¿acaso seguiría siendo el mismo? había una pequeña posibilidad de que no fuese así, hasta donde sabía Al-tharmen solo habitaba ese mundo entonces existía la posibilidad de en otro mundo ya no fuera el mismo Magi corrompido.

Era extraño que pensara en eso, un mundo donde él estuviera completamente limpio de impurezas, donde hubiera crecido bajo el cuidado de sus padres, siendo bendecido por el ruhk, luego tendría que dejarles para cumplir con su destino seguramente su camino se hubiera cruzado con Sinbad y no hubiera podido evitar caer ante él, esa singularidad de primera clase que siempre le había atraído, no dudaba de porque no sería igual en ese otro mundo, cerró sus ojos y se echó entre las mullidas almohadas.

Le gustaría un mundo como ese por un momento.

Escuchó algunos pájaros cantar y la fuerte luz del sol directo a su rostro, se comenzó a revolver perezosamente, acaso había dejado la ventana abierta.

Se levantó de golpe ya fastidiado por el cantar del ave, abrió sus ojos caminando lentamente a cerrar las cortinas, se dio cuenta apenas al ver el paisaje atraves de la ventana que algo estaba mal.

Había una gran costa, el viento marino golpeaba su rostro, el sol tan brillante y por su puesto el poblado bajo sus ojos, dio unos pasos hacia atrás rápidamente tropezándose con la cama y cayendo sobre ella, se sentía algo desorientado, la luz le ayudó a detallar la habitación dándose cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación en Kou, eso era Sindria, rápidamente notó sus ropas, como era posible que tuviera eso puesto? un uniforme de los generales de Sindria, acaso había sido capturado mientras dormía, lo había secuestrado sin que se que diera cuenta, pero cómo y por qué? muchas interrogantes tenía.

Escuchó como tocaban la puerta y se tensó rápidamente, dudaba en que decir o hacer.

- ¿Señor Judal está despierto?

Un voz completamente desconocida le hablaba del otro lado, por un momento dudaba en responder, estaba seguro de que hablaban con él pero llamarlo "señor" era extraño.

- S-si - no sabía porque había respondido pero quería respuestas ahora.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre uniformado se asomó.

- Disculpe las molestias desde tan tempranas horas, quería pedirle que tratara de que el Rey estuviera lo antes posible para la audiencia.

- ¿Audiencia? - miró extrañado a aquel hombre, por lo general algún consejero u habitante de Sindria no le hablaría de esa manera tan pasible y respetuosa.

- Lo ha olvidado, vaya no lo culpo con todo el trabajo de estos últimos días, debe ser muy difícil ser el Consejero Real.

¿Consejero real? sus ojos se abrieron como platos, no tardó en acercarse al hombre y fruncir el ceño.

- ¿Acaso esta borracho? ¿cómo que soy el consejero real? - si bien era más que obvio que el consejero real era esa sabandija despreciable y pecosa de Ja'far.

El hombre le miró desconcertado y se acercó pidiendo permiso y colocando una mano sobre su frente.

- Lo siento, pensé que tenía fiebre por el exceso de trabajo.

Al parecer ese hombre seguiría jugando ese maldito juego, se comenzó a molestar y se apartó bruscamente de él, si quería explicaciones no las iba a obtener de un simple subordinado, abandonó sin decir nada al hombre la habitación y caminó por los pasillos, ya conocía de las veces que había visitado el palacio el recorrido a la habitación del Rey estúpido.

Aún así no dejaba de sentirse incomodo, parecía una broma muy elaborada, ninguno de los guardias se había alarmado ante su presencia incluso le había saludado cordialmente, no hacía más que sentirse alienado con todo ello.

Abrió la puerta de aquella habitación casi con desespero viendo que evidentemente Sinbad dormitaba en aquella cama mullida, no tuvo muchos reparos en despertarle estruendosa y bruscamente quitándole las sabanas y pateándole, había sido una muy mala idea, sus mejillas se coloraron al instante viendo que estaba completamente desnudo bajo las sabanas, le escuchó quejarse un poco y abrir sus ojos lentamente clavándose en los suyos, le lanzó las sabanas de vuelta.

- ¿Judal? ¿Por qué tan molesto por la mañana? - se sentó en la cama como si nada.

Judal frunció el ceño, el tampoco se había alarmado ante su presencia pero el debía ser el culpable de todo lo que sucedía.

- Es tu culpa, ¿qué me has hecho? ¿para qué me has traído aquí? - Sinbad se rascó la cabeza tratando de desperezarse del sueño y le miraba algo adormilado.

- ¿Qué que te hice?

- ¡Me has secuestrado! ¿Qué clase sucia broma es esta? en cuanto Al-Tharmen lo sepa júralo que destruirán esta isla.

- ¿Al-Tharmen? quiénes son esos? - rápidamente la expresión de Sinbad era muy seria -

¿Quieren destruir Sindria?

- No te hagas el estúpido, ¡sabes bien quienes son! ¡Por supuesto que quieres destruir Sindria y el mundo!

La expresión alarmada de Sinbad cambió a una de preocupación.

- ¿Judal has dormido bien?, creo que has estado trabajando demasiadas horas extra - Sinbad se levantó sin reparar mucho en su desnudez buscando su ropa habitual.

Judal no cabía en su impresión, Sinbad como si nada dejaba pasar el tema.

- ¡Oye! - le gritó ya comenzando a impacientarse, sacó su varita y le atacaría, ya que si no quería explicarle por las buenas seria por las malas, comenzó a acumular el ruhk de inmediato y entonces sus ojos se abrieron como platos dejando caer la varita y dejó escapar un grito horrorizado.

- ¡Judal! - Sinbad se había terminado de vestir y acudió de inmediato al oírle gritar de esa manera - Oye ¿qué te ocurre?

Judal no era capaz de oír la voz preocupada de Sinbad sus ojos se habían concentrado en el Ruhk blanco a su alrededor, ¿dónde estaba la oscuridad?

- ¿Qué es lo que me hiciste? - gritó desesperado.

- No te he hecho nada - le tomó de los hombros - Mírame - estaba tan confundido que solo accedió a mirarle, esos ojos dorados estaban clavados en los suyos reflejando su imagen, era algo tan irreal para él - ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- Y-yo... ¿por qué hay ruhk blanco a mi alrededor?

- Es obvio que el ruhk blanco este a tu alrededor eres un Magi.

- ¡Eso lo se idiota!

- Entonces no pasa nada, ¿acaso te asustaste de tu propio ruhk?

- ¿Eh? - ¿su propio ruhk? eso era imposible, ese ruhk blanco y puro no podía provenir de él - No juegues con conmigo.

- Yo nunca jugaría contigo Judal - le colocó una mano sobre su cabeza - Después de todo eres mi grandioso Magi - su boca se quedó abierta y sus ojos creía que se saldrían de sus orbitas.

¿Qué acaba de decir?

¿Su Magi?

No, no podía ser cierto.

- Siempre sonríes cuando te llamo así, realmente no tienes buena cara, deberías descansar y tomarte el día libre, ayer dijiste que para hoy estaba pautada una audiencia.

Podía escuchar las palabras de Sinbad pero no procesarlas ni comprenderlas, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, ¿era el Magi de Sinbad? no podía ser cierto, buscaba en su cuerpo algún indicio o marca de algún hechizo pero no había nada.

Habían sido innumerables las veces que Sinbad le había rechazado y había dejado en claro con un cruel discurso de que no aceptaría su poder, era completamente ilógico que ahora fuera su Magi.

- ¿Por qué no vas a tu habitación? yo podré encargarme del resto, quizás le pida a Yamuraiha que te examine, oh hablando de ella.

Escuchó la voz de la chica proveniente de los pasillos, Sinbad se acercó a la puerta llamándola, vio a la joven maga sonreírle, era completamente irracional, ella lo odiaba y él también a ella.

- Parece que está bien, solo debe ser algo de fatiga.

Todos le trataban como si estuviera muy cansado, como si delirara, no hizo más que ir a la habitación donde había despertado, se lanzó sobre la cama. No parecía que estuvieran bromeando, pero era inquietante, todo a su alrededor lo era, ¿acaso era un sueño? pero todo era tan real, se peñizcó el brazo bajo la creencia del que "si duele es real"

Dolió un poco entonces era real, probó con su mejilla también dolía, sentía que algo no estaba bien.

Se levantó de la cama viendo otra vez el paisaje por la ventana por más que tratara de imaginar el patio central del palacio real de Kou seguía viendo la viva Sindria y su gente.

Se comenzó a fijar en la habitación algunos pergaminos estaban en un escritorio, con algo de desinterés vio las escrituras, esa era clara mente su letra, vio una pluma y tinta, ¿había escrito todo eso de su puño y letra?

Escuchó que tocaban la puerta y vio a Yamuraiha entrar traía con ella lo que parecía ser una tetera y unas tazas en una bandeja.

- Disculpa que irrumpa así, he pensado que algo de té te vendría bien.

No respondió y ella entro sirviendo algo de té y ofreciéndoselo.

- Te ayudará a relajarte un buen rato para que puedas descansar ¿Judal? - ella le vio tan perdido.

Dudó en tomar esa taza de té quizás tendría algún agente narcótico, no estaba seguro, tomó la taza oliendo el aroma tan suave que despedía, no notaba nada extraño.

- Es realmente raro en ti verte tan distraído, siempre eres tan enérgico, si hay algo molestándote me lo puedes decir.

Se mordió el labio inferior, no podía soportar su amabilidad.

- No me pasa nada - dijo secamente tomando el té, el sabor tan delicado le hizo sentir bien pero algo relajado, ella se retiró sin insistir más.

Se había quedado rendido lentamente sobre aquella cama desconocida.

No supo cuantos minutos u horas pasaron, aunque seguía el sol brillante pero debió pasar un buen rato, al menos se sentía algo mejor pero también hambriento, su estomago rugió por comida, ni siquiera había desayunado solo había tomado el té de la maga.

Salió por los pasillos del palacio encontrándose con la amigable atmosfera.

- ¡Judal, Judal! - una pequeña niña se había acercado a él, no sabía mucho de ella pero la reconoció rápidamente, era esa mocosa que para su sorpresa era un general de Sindria - Ya iba a buscarte, es hora del almuerzo, todos te estábamos esperando - ella le tomó de la muñeca y le obligo a seguirla, fue llevado hasta el comedor donde había una gran mesa dispuesta con banquete rodeado por los generales, ella le guió hasta su silla, se sintió desconcertado ella tomó una silla lejos de él pero vio que su asiento era justo a lado de Sinbad, tomó asiento viendo aquellos rostros conocidos y desconocidos a la vez.

- Veo que ya tienes buena cara. Bueno ya que Judal está aquí podemos comenzar.

Todos habían comenzado a comer, el rey sostenía en su mano una copa de vino, frente a él estaba Massur comiendo tranquilamente, su vista fue viajando a los demás generales cuando notó algo extraño, Ja'far no estaba y más bien parecía que no sobraba un puesto para él, volvió a buscar con la mirada.

- ¿Judal buscas a alguien?

- ¿Eh? - miró a Sinbad.

- Ese tonto de Ja'far - masculló.

- ¿Ja'far? ¿Es algún amigo tuyo? - no podía responderle era como si sus labios estuvieran sellados.

- N-no es nadie - desvió la mirada y comenzó a comer para no seguir llamando la atención pues todos parecían preocupados y le creían un paranoico por el cansancio.

Después de la comida fue a darse un baño, necesitaba completamente renovar sus energías, lavó su cabello con mucho empeño, tal vez estaba demasiado largo. Salió del baño con el aroma del jabón y algunas esencias impregnado en su piel.

Vio el uniforme extrañado, realmente lo era, recordaba sus ropas negras que solía usar en Kou, no eran la prenda más adecuada para ser un Oráculo pero a él eso no le había importado mucho, no tenía problema con exhibirse pero ahora miraba ese atuendo tan conservador que no podía imaginarse con eso puesto encima, que mas daba en esos instantes, se colocó la toga comenzando pasar el cinturón que quedara firme a su cadera, no lucía tan mal tampoco, no pudo evitar pensar que todo en él lucía muy bien después de todo era un Magi de un porte elegante. Secó su cabello y comenzó a anudarlo, recordaba las veces que Kougyoku solía peinarlo y alabar su melena, ¿quizás la comenzaba a extrañar?

Solo era algo de nostalgia.

Trataba de despejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, lo más importante ahora era su situación, de momento todos ignoraban la existencia de Al-Tharmen como si no existiera, Ja'far no estaba en el palacio o eso al menos había visto y Sinbad ni le conocía, era como si estuviera en algún mundo paralelo...

Se quedó helado ante tal suposición.

Pero nadie podía cruzar o mucho menos tener contacto con otro mundo, era imposible desde las mismísimas leyes lógicas, pero si era así él había usurpado el lugar de Ja'far en ese mundo, quizás sus roles entonces habían cambiado... pero no era tan simple como un cambio de roles, él seguía siendo un Magi y ahora el Magi de Sindria, tragó saliva, si había saltado a un mundo paralelo era posible que en ese mundo Al-Tharmen no existiera porque aún estaba en el mundo que había dejado atrás, debía pensar en cómo regresar...

Escuchó como tocaban la puerta nuevamente dio un respingo sacudiendo completamente su cabeza, esta vez era Sinbad quien cerró la puerta tras de si con la vista fija sobre él. No sabía que decirle o como actuar ahora.

- Judal he estado pensando en las cosas que dijiste esta mañana, ¿es cierto que hay una amenaza contra Sindria? - parecía muy serio.

- No pasa nada, solo ha sido una tontería mía - desvió la mirada, de nada servía alertar sobre un peligro que no existía - Creo que tenías razón era culpa del exceso de trabajo - miró los pergaminos regados en la mesa.

Quería sonar lo más convincente posible pero no sabía cómo debía actuar, siempre había sido muy directo y altanero con Sinbad pero no estaba en esos momentos en posición de hacer algo así, no eran enemigos.

- Me preocupaste, pensé que había sido algún sueño premonitorio sobre alguna desgracia.

- Para nada - volvió a negar.

- Entonces me alegra que todo esté bien - se acercó lentamente - Sabes, estoy muy agradecido contigo - Sinbad veía el paisaje a través de la ventana - Sin ti esto no hubiera sido posible, Judal estoy tan feliz de que me hayas elegido - tomó su mano.

No hubiera esperado escuchar tales palabras, algo dentro de él se rompió.

_" Nunca aceptaré nada que provenga de ti"_

_" Ya te he dicho que nunca me uniré a ti"_

La dura coraza que cubría su corazón se comenzaba a desvanecer, sintió aquel liquido cálido salir de sus ojos, era igual que aquella vez en la que había llorado frente a él pero esta vez con mayor intensidad. Sinbad preocupado por sus lagrimas se apresuró a tomar su rostro limpiando las lagrimas.

- No quiero apartarme nunca de ti - se lanzó a sus brazos.

* * *

Kougyoku estaba totalmente aterrada viendo como los monjes de Al-Tharmen iban de un lado a otro, desde hacía una semana Judal había caído en un sueño profundo, no entendía bien lo que había pasado pero ellos estaban tan alarmados, nunca habían visto tal flujo de Ruhk blanco a su alrededor, ella misma estaba tan impresionada sabía que el Ruhk blanco era bueno pero lo que le estaba pasando a Judal no era normal.

Les veía hacer todo a su alcance, Ka-koubun le había informado de todo lo que ocurría, la emperatriz no parecía estar a gusto con todo esto, Kouen parecía preocupado pero se mantenía distante ni su espada del fénix le lograba hacer efecto, ella quería hacer algo por ayudarle al ver que todos eran intentos fallidos.

Por eso estaba ahora desembarcando en Sindria, la magia oscura no estaba resultando, así que no le quedaba más que recurrir la apodada mejor maga de los siete mares que era Yamuraiha solo esperaba que Sinbad accediera a ayudarle.

- Princesa, es un honor tenerla en mi reino, ¿que la trae por acá?

- Rey Sinbad. Sé que ha sido repentino pero... necesito su ayuda - pareció ganarse su interés rápidamente - Verá sé que esto es extraño - no sabía cómo comenzar a planteárselo después de todo Judal cada tanto venía a hacer algún destrozo en Sindria - Se que esto es inesperado pero Judal necesita su ayuda.

El rey alzó una ceja completamente extrañado.

- ¿Y qué tipo de ayuda necesita? si se puede saber - no estaba muy halagado de recibir una petición de ayuda por parte de Judal.

- El está muy enfermo. Nuestros monjes han hecho de todo para curarle pero nada ha resultado.

- ¿Enfermo? - eso la verdad que no se lo creía, Judal era una hueso difícil de roer y no creía que una simple enfermedad pudiera tenerle tan grave - Explícate.

- Hace ya una semana Judal no abre sus ojos, no sabemos si va a despertar - sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse, comenzaría a llorar, rápidamente Ka-Koubun tomó la palabra.

- Su Majestad, el Oráculo no ha despertado en todo una semana, al parecer algo ha afectado gravemente el flujo de su magoi, el ruhk oscuro ha dejado de fluir de su cuerpo en cambio... el ruhk blanco fluye de él sin control, no sabemos a que se debe y ninguno de nuestros tratamientos y hechizos ha funcionado.

Sinbad miró seriamente a ambos, era un tanto descabellado oir todo aquello pero le daba curiosidad, además que el ruhk blanco estuviera fluyendo en Judal era algo que totalmente le desconcertaba.

- Creemos que puede morir si no despierta pronto, por eso queríamos su permiso para que la Maga Yamuraiha le examine - Yamuraiha que estaba totalmente atenta a la conversación le miró extrañada, realmente debían estar desesperados.

- Está bien, dejaré que Yamuraiha parta con ustedes, eso si ella lo desea - miró a la joven manga que pareció dudar por un momento pero asintió - Yo también quisiera acompañarles, después de todo hay algunos tratados que quisiera discutir en persona con la emperatriz.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Bueno aquí una idea extraña sacada de la licuadora que tengo por cabeza, después de ver tantos fanarts de Judal como Magi de Sindria no me pude resistir, si les ha gustado háganmelo saber.

Quizás este sea un fic de uno o dos capítulos más... no quisiera alargar mucho el asunto porque tiendo a dejar en hiatus los fics largos ;D -si mátenme-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de autora**:Bueno el segundo cap ;D

**Advertencias** : Magi- Au - Universo Paralelo. Spoilers 214 manga. Sinju.

**Desclaimer**: Magi le pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka, yo sólo uso sus personajes para mis escritos y el disfrute de los lectores...

* * *

**Parallel Lines  
**

by

zutte-chan

**"Capítulo II"**

* * *

No se había dado cuenta pero había comenzado a actuar muy servicial al rey, no era consciente del tiempo pero sentía como si allí perteneciera. Había comenzado con aprender de sus obligaciones, le fluía con naturalidad aquello, detestaba escribir en los extensos pergaminos pero no podía dejar de hacerlo como si sintiera un gran sentido del deber, aunque lo mejor de todo aquel esfuerzo eran las frases de agradecimiento de Sinbad por su buen trabajo, solo eran palabras pero no podía evitar sentirse tan a gusto.

Se había formado su propia rutina, solía golpear a Sinbad cuando hacia alguna estupidez y a veces perder la cabeza cuando se escaqueaba de sus obligaciones, necesitaba unos documentos muy importantes y su tonteza no los había leído ni firmado.

Comenzaba a buscarle por los pasillos, las habitaciones que le parecían interminables en el inmenso castillo, esperaba que los guardias no fuesen cómplices porque no estaba de humor para bromas.

- ¡Sinbad! Rey estúpido ¡¿dónde estás?! - aún no perdía su carácter algo grosero, no sabía despojarse de su comportamiento rebelde para actuar como un simple sirviente sumiso.

Por más que le gritaba y llamaba no aparecía, era una molestia, pero no estaba del todo molesto, recordaba como él también solía escaparse de algunas obligaciones y misiones molestas que Al-Tharmen le imponía como Oráculo.

Fue a los patios del palacio, algunos jardines con plantas exóticas brindaban algo de sombra y daban un aspecto agradable y también un sitio donde esconderse, trataba de sentir su presencia entonces escuchó un sonido. Voces. Alguien reía, era la voz de una mujer acompañada de una voz conocida, era Sinbad.

Se quedó quieto, estaba tratando de seducirla, y ella reía nerviosamente, algo dentro de el comenzó a fluir era algo parecido a la ira, apretaba con fuerza las telas de su uniforme.

- Pero Majestad, si nos descubren?

- No pasa nada, después de todo yo soy el Rey.

- El rey de los idiotas dirás - se decidió a responder a sus cuchicheos asomándose entre las plantas con el ceño fruncido viendo fijamente a Sinbad.

Le vio tragar algo de saliva nervioso, la chica era una joven sirviente que rápidamente huyó de la escena.

- Lo arruinaste, se quejó.

- ¿Arruinar qué? - dijo con un tono sombrío.

- Pues...

- Un rey no debería estar teniendo amoríos a escondidas para escaparse de sus deberes, primero está su gente o eso habías dicho ¿no? - le acusaba con la mirada. Sinbad tosió un poco desviándose del tema diciendo que solo había salido a tomar aire.

- No deberías molestarte, ya vuelvo a los deberes - se encaminaba dentro del palacio no dudó en seguirlo.

El era un Magi no un niñero, pero era esto lo que realmente quería, pensaba que si se convertía en su Magi Sinbad haría lo que fuera por él, pero no había muchos cambios la verdad.

Uno de los guardias se acercó en compañía de un mensajero, traía un sobre algo agitado por entregar el mensaje, le pidió saber de qué se trataba, lucía importante.

- Majestad, ha llegado un mensaje del Imperio Kou - Judal rápidamente miró al hombre que había captado su atención, el Imperio Kou existía, que clase de pensamiento idiota era ese, claro que debía existir entonces Kouen, Kougyoku, Hakuryuu y los demás príncipes debían estar bien, no podía evitar sentir un deje de nostalgia.

Aunque los ocho generales fueran muy unidos, no podía evitar sentirse extraño aun cuando compartían comentarios e historias con él, ciertamente sus vivencias no eran las mismas.

_"Como esa vez que fuimos a la Celda de Focalor, realmente casi no sobrevivimos para contarlo"_

No podía evitar asentir nerviosamente, su contraparte en este mundo había forjado lazos con ellos que no podía entender del todo.

- Mañana vendrá el príncipe Ren Kouen a Sindria, quiere solicitar una audiencia con usted .

Sinbad simplemente sonrió y agradeció al mensajero, avisó a algunos sirvientes para preparar todo para la recepción del príncipe.

Se preguntaba que quería Kouen con Sindria en esos momentos, no quería alarmarse y pensar en una guerra.

- Luces distraído - la voz de Sinbad le sacó de sus pensamientos - ¿Te preocupa algo?

- No es nada, solo me daba curiosidad el Imperio Kou.

- No deberías preocuparte tanto, aunque se han visto envueltos en conflicto dudo que vengan a declararnos la guerra - dijo muy calmado palmeando su hombro, no pudo evitar mirarle, esos ojos estaban clavados sobre el - No tengo nada que temer, tu eres mi Magi después de todo - sus mejillas se coloraron súbitamente.

- Tonto, ve a trabajar - desvió su rostro, no quería ser descubierto como una mocosa enamorada, corrió a los baños lejos de Sinbad, quizás debía asegurarse de cumpliera con su trabajo pero si se quedaba solo dejaría que sus sentimientos le comenzaran a dominar.

¿Sentimientos? era extraño que el lo reconociera de si mismo, solo había aprendido a sentir el odio y el desprecio hacia los demás, la tristeza profunda que embargaba su alma cuando el enano le había mostrado como Al-Tharmen había sellado su destino, la imagen de sus padres siendo asesinados era recurrente en sus sueños que más bien le parecían pesadillas.

Y entonces también estaba Sinbad, no sabía identificar lo que sentía, se comenzaba a molestar cuando alguna bailarina o sirvienta se acercaba a él, muchas veces Hinahoho o Sharrkarn bromeaban abiertamente sobre el hecho de conseguir una reina, era un rey y no dudaba que algún día debía pasar, después de todo los reyes debían tener reinas y luego tener hijos que heredarían el trono para seguir con su legado, después de todo no podían permitir que su sueño muriera solo allí en una sola persona y el pueblo de Sindria siempre esperaba expectante ese día que por alguna razón el no quería que llegara, el no quería que Sinbad fuera de alguien más, solo suyo, que solo le viera a él, que solo respirara por él, en los libros ese sentimiento asfixiante se le había denominado "Amor"

Dejó escapar una gran carcajada, ¿ahora el mismo se autoflagelaba? que clase de pensamiento torcido era ese, estaba cumpliendo con su sueño adorado de ser su Magi pero no era conforme con eso, de eso se daba cuenta.

El amor era algo tan cursi, el no podía permitirse eso, por más a gusto que se sintiera no podía permitir que ese mundo comenzara a manipular sus emociones.

Los preparativos estaban listos y la embarcación de Kou desembarcó en el puerto de Sindria. estaba junto a Sinbad y los demás generales a la expectativa, vieron al hombre de cabellos rojos descender, su porte imponente se sentía, así como el aura de un rey, pensaba que nada en él había cambiado, entonces le seguían sus acompañantes, quedó de piedra.

Un joven de cabellos blancos con un atuendo tradicional, un kimono y varios adornos sin destacar mucho de los del rey pero pudo reconocer esa cara pecosa, Ja'far y su lado venía un chico más pequeño como un niño de larga cabellera con un traje ostentoso con una sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, Aladdin.

Hicieron una reverencia para darles la bienvenida por mera cortesía y los otros igual, Judal se mantenía perplejo actuando mecánicamente no dejaba de mirar a esos dos, Kouen estrechó la mano de Sinbad y la suya después de todo era el Magi.

- Mucho gusto soy Aladdin, el Magi de Kou, tú debes ser Judal - el niño le había extendido su mano, se quedó un rato viéndole, no había ningún vestigio de maldad en ese niño, lucía como siempre y Ja'far igual. Sintió una mano en su hombro, era Sinbad que se había acercado algo preocupado.

- Vamos saluda a Aladdin, es un Magi como tu - su voz sonaba suave y comprensiva.

Reaccionó rápidamente y estrechó la mano del más pequeño.

Ambos líderes fueron al palacio, la audiencia comenzaría dentro de poco, traían algunos regalos como muestra de paz, algunas piezas de oro y pergaminos que ya luego revisaría, era extraño como todo fluía entre ellos, Sinbad se mostraba interesado en su cultura, Sinbad, le permitió retirarse después de todo conversarían a solas mientras tomaban algo de té en su oficina.

Judal salió dejándoles, le siguieron Ja'far y Aladdin, el más pequeño quería conocer el palacio y había terminado por convertirse en su guía, al parecer ninguno de ellos le conocían en ese mundo.

- Este palacio es muy grande y bonito - Aladdin no dudaba en hacer comentarios cada tanto, Ja'far solo les seguía en silencio.

- No debería preocuparse tanto por nuestra presencia, solo hemos venido a hacer algunas negociaciones - habló Ja'far notando lo tenso que estaba.

- Así es, no somos malos - le secundó Aladdin - ¿Judal-san? - el pequeño se detuvo frente a él.

- Ah... ya veo, ¿qué ocurre?

- Solo quisiera comprobar algo - el pequeño se abalanzó contra el, se quedo pasmado sintiendo como las pequeñas manos palpaban su pecho plano.

- ¡M-mocoso del demonio! - gritó por mera costumbre.

- ¡Aladdin! eso es de buena educación! - Ja'far saltó a separarlo de Judal quien tenía la cara roja de vergüenza y la indignación.

- Lo siento, es que tu cabello era tan largo y bonito pensé que eras una chica.

- Soy un hombre, maldición - su mal carácter salía a flote.

- Perdónelo por favor, este niño es a veces muy impulsivo - Ja'far veía reprobatoriamente a Aladdin.

- Solo que no lo vuelva hacer - todo pareció tranquilizarse.

No tenía mucho de lo cual preocuparse de aquellos dos, aunque quisiera preguntarle sabía que no le comprenderían del todo, quizás Aladdin si, era un Magi quizás le podía explicar lo que pasaba.

- Oye enano - le llamó, por un momento dudó, lo primero era comprobar si este Aladdin era como el de su mundo - ¿Tu haz obtenido la sabiduría de Salomón? - era algo directo pero no quería redundar mucho.

- ¿Sabiduría de Salomón? - el pequeño le miró dudoso y luego negó con su cabeza - ¿Sabes de eso?

- Solo era curiosidad, lo había leído en algunos escritos antiguos.

- Ah, seria genial si alguno de nosotros pudiera obtenerla.

Se daba cuenta que no era como el Aladdin de su mundo, no tendría caso preguntarle algo acerca de otro mundo, además que seguía siendo un mocoso como siempre.

Las negociaciones se habían concretado, un tratado de comercio entre Kou y Sindria, ahora estaban dando un banquete para celebrar la alianza, quería reír no era algo que sucedería en el mundo que conocía, apenas si la tensión que había entre ambas naciones se podía contar con un cuchillo cada vez que sus líderes se encontraban.

Decidió retirarse temprano, creía que necesitaba descansar. Su mente no podía concentrarse del todo en lo que ocurría, se encerró en su habitación viéndose al espejo, las ostentosas joyas de oro que adornaban su cuello y brazos ya no estaban , se llevó una mano temblorosa a su cuello palpando la piel, hacia cuando que no sentía.

Creía haber tomado el lugar de Ja'far pero no era tan sencillo, parecía que su pensamiento estaba errado, desde un principio todos tenían sus papeles dispuestos en ese mundo entonces él tomó el que le pertenecía, el del otro Judal, se asustó de pensarlo.

_" No deberías preocuparte tanto"_

Escuchaba una voz dulce en su oído.

_" No pienses más"_

Vio su reflejo, algo era extraño detrás de el alguien se asomaba, se giró por inercia pero solo comprobó que estaba solo, vio nuevamente al espejo encontrándose con otra persona que compartía su imagen a lado suyo.

- ¿Q-quien eres?

- Yo soy tú - dijo con una suave sonrisa, posó sus manos sobre sus hombros - No te asustes, no debes hacerlo.

- Estoy alucinando.

- Quizás, puede ser, no debes preocuparte tanto, aquí estas a salvo.

- ¿Y el otro mundo?

- Te preocupa ese mundo corrompido.

- Será cuestión de tiempo para que Al-Tharmen llegue a este mundo si el otro es destruido.

- Son preocupaciones innecesarias, ¿por qué no disfrutas siendo del Magi de Sinbad? después de todo eso fue lo que siempre deseabas - sus mejillas enrojecieron.

- ¿Por qué no te acercas más a él? nada te detiene ahora - sus mejillas se pusieron más rojas.

-¡Jajaja! no deberías avergonzarte tanto - le dio unas palmaditas.

- ¿Qué eres tú?

- Solo soy tú. El tú que habita en este mundo.

* * *

- ¿Qué significa esto Kougyoku?

- ¡Hermano! No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras Judal está...

- Ella nos ha explicado la situación solo queremos ayudar - Sinbad se acercó a Kouen.

- No es asunto de Sindria.

- Quizás sea así pero no podía rechazar su petición, Yamuraiha es de las mejores magas de los siete mares. - Kouen les miró despectivamente.

- No se vayan a quedar mucho, ya tenemos suficientes problemas.

Kougyoku suspiró algo aliviada de que al menos les dejase entrar al palacio. Le pidió a Ka-Koubun que ordenara algunas habitaciones, esperaba que Yamuraiha pudiera dar con la extraña enfermedad de Judal, no sabía cómo nombrarlo después de todo.

Ella rápidamente les guió a su habitación, algunos monjes de Al-tharmen les veían atentos a sus movimientos, era un tanto incomodo. Yamuraiha sentía la presencia negativa de aquellos hombres, le asqueaba un poco.

Kougyoku le indicó que no había nadie dentro, al parecer su hermano les había pedido un tiempo a solas, dentro de la lujosa habitación pudieron ver a Judal recostado sobre la cama, algo olía a hierbas medicinales, velas e incienso quemado, los oles estaban algo concentrados, pudo ver los restos de algunos sellos que indicaban que habían usado algunos conjuros y rastros de Ruhk negro, lo primero que deberían hacer seria limpiar eso. Kougyoku no se opuso y llamó a las sirvientas para dejar el lugar algo habitable. Aunque no era eso lo más preocupante sino la cantidad anormal de Ruhk blanco a su alrededor.

Para ella era inconcebible que el Magi caído en la depravación pudiera atraer tal cantidad de Ruhk, Ruhk blanco debería ser una buena señal de que quizás su corazón era puro pero más bien este no parecía ser el caso. Escucharon a Kougyoku gritar mientras se alejaba del cuerpo de Judal.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Sinbad había atendido al grito de la princesa.

- Ju-Judal, s-su pie - Sinbad se acercó viendo parte de su extremidad lucía normal hasta que enfocó bien su mirada, notaba como su pie, la piel estaba pálida, demasiado casi podía decir que transparente, los mismos signos notaba en su otras partes de su cuerpo.

- Está desapareciendo.

* * *

**Notas:** Bueno aquí el segundo capítulo, a todas muchas gracias por sus reviews, me alegra mucho que les gustara el fic.

¿Algo enredado el cap? disculpen si les resultó así, ya me vuelvo un 8 con este fic XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de autora**:Bueno ya esta el tercer cap ;D

**Advertencias** : Magi- Au - Universo Paralelo. Spoilers 214 manga. Sinju.

**Desclaimer**: Magi le pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka, yo sólo uso sus personajes para mis escritos y el disfrute de los lectores...

* * *

**Parallel Lines  
**

by

zutte-chan

**"Capítulo III"**

* * *

Todos los presentes se alertaron al ver el extraño fenómeno en el cuerpo del Magi oscuro, Kougyoku tenía una expresión de desesperación en el rostro y Ka-Koubun trataba de calmar a la joven princesa, Sinbad saliendo de su asombro miró a Yamuraiha como si pudiera darle alguna explicación al respecto, pero ella parecía tan asombrada como los otros, salió por un momento de su conmoción para tratar de averiguar que era lo que realmente ocurría.

Todo de por sí era muy extraño, se preguntaba ¿qué estaba ocurriendo con Judal? La maga pidió un tiempo a solas para examinarle como era debido, no tuvieron más opción que esperar en una sala cercana los aposentos del Magi, Ka-Koubun les sugirió algo de té mientras esperaban, la princesa algo temblorosa aceptó la taza.

- No debe preocuparse estoy seguro de que Yamuraiha hallará la causa de su malestar - trató de parecer firme aunque no estaba seguro de que ella pudiera dar en el clavo, además de que supiera con lo que estaba tratando pero solo le quedaba confiar ciegamente en ella, después de todo era una de las magas más sabias y experimentadas que conocía.

- Gr-gracias, S-Sinbad - ella trataba de tomar un sorbo de té.

- Realmente aprecias mucho a Judal, ¿no? - trató de entablar conversación con ella, quizás ella pudiera darle alguna pista de algún comportamiento extraño en el Magi.

- Si, Judal es un gran amigo para mí - dejó la tasa sobre un pequeño plato de cerámica - Sé que le ha causado muchos problemas y no debería estar haciendo tanto por él, pero no quisiera que algo malo le sucediera - el rey le miró comprensivo, al parecer no todo el mundo odiaba a Judal.

Él mismo no fuese que sintiera desprecio hacia el Magi, pero los destrozos que solían causar era algo molesto de su parte pero parecía que había aprendido otra manera de expresarse, cuando le vio llorar aquel día creyó haber visto lo que ocultaba más allá de esa apariencia fría y altanera, algo en él quiso pensar que parte de eso era verdad, que como Kougyoku le platicaba no todo era tan malo en él.

Quería pensar que la organización le estaba presionando para mantener esa conducta, después de todo no estaba al tanto de los horrores que pudo haber vivido pero Ja'far quien había pertenecido a la misma desde temprana edad le había comentado de lo duro que era, no se permitía ningún vestigio de debilidad en sus hombres, aquellos débiles eran desechados por la organización y los castigos por su desobediencia muy crueles. Ahora que lo pensaba no había visto rastro alguno de los monjes de Al-Tharmen en el palacio o al menos cercano a la habitación de Judal, solo esos extraños objetos indicio de que habían estado allí, pero le parecía curioso que le dejasen acercarse al Magi oscuro, quizás estaba tan desesperados como para dejarle poner sus manos sobre él con la esperanza de que restauraran su salud, viéndolo así sonaba como si se aprovecharan de él pero sentía que no podía abandonar a Judal.

Kougyoku parecía haberse calmado y parecía algo impaciente como si se preguntara cuando obtendría alguna respuesta.

- ¿No has notado nada extraño antes?

- No... bueno si - puso especial atención a sus palabras - Solo le había notado algo distraido pero nada grave y desconozco si la organización ha tenido que ver pero lo dudo.

Sinbad dejó escapar un suspiro no era mucha información aunque tenía razón la organización no parecía tener la culpa en este caso, después de todo para ellos Judal era su preciado Magi, hacer algo que le dañara solo pondría en peligro sus planes, estaba seguro de que Judal era el pilar que sostenía sus planes.

Escucharon la puerta abrirse y no dudaron en mirar de manera automática, Yamuraiha entraba con una expresión algo confusa y algo seria.

- ¿Has logrado encontrar algo?

Yamuraiha negó con la cabeza y se acercó a la mesa.

- Nunca había visto algo como esto, parecería que el Ruhk blanco trata de protegerle manteniéndole en ese estado, después del todo el ruhk blanco no debería causar ningún daño, solo que no explico cómo ha ocurrido. Quizás debamos avisarle a Aladdin.

Esa era una buena idea pero en estos instantes no estaba seguro si eso era posible, Aladdin se encontraba con Yunan en un lugar que no podía alcanzar, totalmente ignorantes de lo que ocurría, tendrían que ellos solucionarlo por su cuenta, pero la falta de conocimientos acerca del extraño fenómeno podría ser crucial para salvarle.

- Entonces queda esperar, utilicé algo de mi magia para tratar de controlar el ruhk a su alrededor, de momento quisiera saber princesa si tienen alguna biblioteca que pueda usar.

- ¡Oh! ¡claro! aunque debería preguntarle a mi hermano primero, él suele estar allí mucho tiempo.

- Así que Kouen es un estudioso - dijo Sinbad con un tono de burla.

- S-si, es admirable pasa horas estudiando muy duro.

Sinbad sintió la mirada de Yamuraiha y Ja'far sobre él, claramente era lo opuesto a él, simplemente tosió disimuladamente.

Yamuraiha fue guiada por Ka-koubun a la biblioteca, estaban seguro de no habría problema de que revisara algunos documentos aunque debería estar bajo vigilancia del fiel sirviente de la princesa pro mero protocolo, aun no limaban asperezas entre los reinos y sería imprudente dejarle acceso a información clasificada.

- Ah, rey Sinbad - Kougyoku le llamó tímidamente - Sobre algún asunto con la emperatriz - ella se sentía extraña de llamar así a esa mujer - Ka-koubun me ha avisado que ella no se encuentra en palacio, lo siento - ocultó su rostro entre sus ropas.

- Ya veo, no pasa nada - fingió una sonrisa, aunque se sentía algo aliviado si ella no estaba, habían sido pocas las veces que le había visto pero la impresión que le dejaba era la misma, algo desagradable.

El día fue pasando lentamente, como mero protocolo se había organizado un banquete para dar la bienvenida a los invitados, los príncipes Kouha y koumei se encontraban allí sin prestarle mucha atención, Kouen tenía misma expresión de desagrado de siempre, trataba de no dejarse llevar y solo sonreír para mantener todo en calma.

Kouha había abierto su boca para preguntar acerca de Judal, después de todo parecía algo preocupado, más bien todos los príncipes lo parecía, Kouen aunque parecía distante estaba seguro de tenía las mismas razones que la organización para dejarle allí a la expectativa de tener a su Magi de vuelta.

Algunas doncellas le terminaron guiando a las que serian sus habitaciones, ya se había acostumbrado algunas veces que se había hospedado en el palacio, una habitación lujosa de gran tamaño solo para él, Ja'far ocuparía la habitación contigua y Yamuraiha había decidido volver a la biblioteca.

Se echó en la cama viendo fijamente al techo que apenas podía apreciar con la tenue luz de las velas, se preguntaba que estaba pasando con el Magi oscuro, que debía estar soñando en esos instantes, ¿acaso era capaz de soñar en ese estado? no estaba seguro del todo. Decidió descansar, había sido un día muy largo para él.

Se había quedado profundamente dormido, comenzaba a sentirse embriagado por un extraño aroma, algo dulce, ya no soñaba, no se atrevía a abrir sus ojos pero creía que el aroma era producto de su imaginación pero comenzaba a hacerse persistente y cada vez más intenso, luego sintió un suave roce en su mejilla, entonces se vio obligado a abrir sus ojos, totalmente alerta a cualquier amenaza se levantó entonces escuchó la cama crujir, había alguien allí, sus ojos se comenzaron a acostumbrar a la oscuridad y entonces puso distinguir una figura sobre él y un par de rubíes que le veían fijamente.

- J-Judal - no salía de su asombro.

- Lo siento, te he despertado - la figura se alejó suavemente de él, Sinbad se quedo totalmente sorprendido con lo que acababa de oír nada era normal, el tono de voz tan suave de Judal, esas palabras de disculpa y lo más extraño era que estaba despierto.

- ¿Acaso te has recuperado? La magia de Yamuraiha ya funcionado - dijo esto último como para si mismo. El chico de cabellos oscuros ladeó el rostro y sonrió tenuemente.

- Te equivocas - con esas palabras se encargó de confundirle aún más.

- ¿Me equivoco? - muchas interrogantes surgían en su mente.

- Así es te equivocas, la magia de la maga no ha hecho nada - explicó on simpleza.

- Pero ¿qué haces aquí? - era otra cosa que le agobiaba.

- Solo quería verte, ver al tú de este mundo.

Sinbad se sintió extraño de escuchar esas palabras, no alcanzaba a entenderlo del todo.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? - le preguntó curioso, pues la expresión de Sinbad le resultaba extraña hacia él.

- ¿Cómo quieres que te mire si se supone que estabas muy grave hasta hace un rato? y además vienes tan amable hasta acá mientras duermo.

- Jeje, creo que te asusté - esbozó una sonrisa. Sinbad no cabía en su asombro, no había mucha luz pero con la poca que se filtraba podía ver esa sonrisa que era muy diferente a la usual que solía tener, era dulce y sincera.

- ¿Qu-quién eres? - fue lo que pudo salir de sus labios, sentía que algo no encajaba del todo con él.

- vaya, he sido descubierto, no es tan fácil como creía. Soy Judal, pero tú Judal, no el Judal que tu conoces.

Ahora estaba más confundido.

- ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza?

- ¡ Claro que no! - infló sus mejillas y luego soltó una risita - Veo que sigues siendo el mismo, aunque soy el que ha cambiado entonces.

Realmente no era capaz de concebir la idea de tener una conversación civilizada con Judal como lo estaba haciendo ahora, se preguntaba si estaba actuando esperando que bajara la guardia.

- Solo quería verte para comprobar algo.

- ¿Comprobar qué?

- No pienso decírtelo, es algo personal, pero es muy triste. Mi actual Yo en este mundo sufre mucho - su expresión se tornó algo adolorida llevándose una mano a su pecho - Aunque tu seas el mismo mi destino ha sido cambiado.

No era capaz de entender del todo lo que decía.

Casi saltaba de la cama al ver el ruhk blanco a su alrededor, le era totalmente imposible ver que Judal pudiera manipularlo.

- Lo siento pero no hay nada que puedas hacer por mí.

- ¿A qué te refieres? te has curado ¿no? - negó con la cabeza.

- Solo venía despedirme, he decidido que yo cuidaré de mi mismo, así no sufrirá, su destino en este mundo esta sellado.

Sinbad comenzaba a unir cabos, "un otro yo" "otro mundo", le sonaba familiar, era lo que Aladdin le había dicho.

- ¿Tu eres el Judal de otro mundo? - el Magi sonrió, era una clara afirmación - ¿Pero cómo? se supone que los mundos paralelos no pueden tener contacto entre ellos.

- Dímelo a mí, este ha sido su deseo - se señaló a sí mismo.

¿Su deseo? el deseo de Judal.

- Espera que pasará entonces con Judal.

- Su alma y la mía se fundirán en una sola y seremos una sola existencia en el otro mundo.

- ¡Eso significa que su existencia aquí será borrada!

- Así es, pero yo no puedo hacer nada, su deseo es muy fuerte y no desea estar más en este mundo.

- Mientes.

No quería pensar en la idea de que Judal decidiera dejar todo atrás, sabía que Al-Tharmen no era una razón para querer permanecer allí, pero los príncipes Kou estaban allí a la expectativa, incluso él mismo. Algo dolía en su interior, si Judal desapareciera ¿qué pasaría con él?

- No lo hagas.

El Magi entrecerró sus ojos y con esa sonrisa solo hizo un gesto negativo sintiendo el Ruhk blanco aglomerarse a su alrededor.

- ¡Espera! - gritó estirando su mano buscando alcanzarle desesperadamente.

La luz brillante que producía el ruhk le cegó por completo.

Abrió sus ojos con la respiración completamente agitada con la mano extendida hacia el arriba.

Se fijó que ya era de día, su cabeza dolía como si tuviera resaca, no tardó en ver la habitación y reconocerla como suya, comenzó a ver a todos lados, no era para nada la habitación del palacio de Kou, era claramente su habitación en el palacio de Sindria.

Escuchó unos fuertes golpes a la puerta.

- ¿Qué rayos? - trató de levantarse.

La puerta fue abierta abruptamente.

- ¡Si no te has levantado te sacaré a patadas de la cama!

Se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca entreabierta viendo la figura frente a él. Judal con una expresión algo molesta pero usaba el uniforme de los generales de Sindria.

- Bien al menos estás despierto, ¿pero qué haces allí sin moverte? ¡vístete de una vez hay trabajo pendiente!

Judal se acercó tomándole del brazo sacándole de la cama. Totalmente confundido le vio, era claramente Judal, pero ¿qué hacía en su palacio y vestido así?

* * *

**Notas finales: **Bien finalmente pude actualizar, disculpen la tardanza -como le decía a una de las chicas- he estado algo ocupada con mi tesis y por eso el retraso, aparte que ya tenía el capitulo escrito por la mitad y se me ha borrado, tengo una manía con escribir en el block de notas, no me pregunten porque pero me gusta más que el word-se siente a gusto allí u,u- así que he tenido que reescribir el capítulo de nuevo.

Ahora con el fic, bueno las cosas se complican y ahora Sin se ve en la misma situación que Judal ._.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas de autora**:Bueno ya esta el cuarto capitulo y final de esta historia.

**Advertencias** : Magi- Au - Universo Paralelo. Spoilers 214 manga. Sinju.

**Desclaimer**: Magi le pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka, yo sólo uso sus personajes para mis escritos y el disfrute de los lectores...

* * *

**Parallel Lines  
**

by

zutte-chan

**"Capítulo IV"**

* * *

Lo primero que quería pensar era que todo era una extraña alucinación pero no podía obtener una respuesta lógica a lo que estaba presenciando ahora.

- ¿Acaso su tonteza no se ha despertado del todo? - inquirió con un tono burlón.

Se había quedado sin palabras, solo con la mirada perdida en el joven frente a él que le hacía señas con sus manos moviéndolas frente suyo.

- Judal.

- ¿Qué pasa? Ve a vestirte.

Sinbad no salía de su impresión, ignoraba por completo sus ordenes incluso su desnudez frente al otro, sin pensárselo mucho en un arrebato de euforia le estrechó entre sus brazos.

- ¡¿P-pero qué haces, pervertido?! - comenzaba a tratar de golpearlo para apartarlo pero su agarre se hacía más firme.

- Eres tu.

- ¡Claro que soy yo! - finalmente se separó y le dio un fuerte puñetazo al rostro. El Magi con las mejillas sonrojadas de la vergüenza aprovechó a apartarse mientras salía de la habitación diciéndole que le esperaba para el desayuno.

Sus manos temblaban, había sido real ese roce. Vio nuevamente a su alrededor comprobando que estaba en Sindria, no estaba seguro pero esto debió ser obra del otro Judal o al menos tenía algo que ver, ¿entonces este era un mundo paralelo?. Trató de calmarse, se había encontrado con Judal pero no era tan amable como el que le había visitado en la noche, al contrario pudo reconocer su carácter como el Judal que él solía conocer, se preguntaba si Judal era consciente de su situación.

¿Sabía que estaba atrapado en un mundo paralelo? ¿Qué su existencia en el otro mundo estaba en peligro?

Ahora que se preguntaba ¿Por qué Judal estaba en Sindria? ¿y mucho más vistiendo ropas tradicionales de su tierra?

Era todo muy confuso, pero al menos sabía que su rol de rey seguía intacto pero ¿qué pasaba con Judal? Debía seguir siendo un Magi, no creía que ese rol fuera algo de transferencia entonces si Judal era un Magi, estaba en Sindria y actuaba como si formara parte de su guardia ¿Era el Magi de Sindria?

-¡Jajajaja! no, realmente he perdido la cabeza - negaba mientras se colocaba sus prendas habituales.

Salió de la habitación encontrándose con Judal a lado de la puerta.

- Tardaste mucho, ¿qué era tan gracioso? - le miraba acusadoramente.

- Nada - respondió firme como si temiera desatar la ira del otro, habían tantas dudas y cosas que quería preguntarle pero no quería verse sospechoso, no estaba seguro si Judal mantenía sus recuerdos del otro mundo, aunque el si los mantenía, existiría la posibilidad de que estuviera en la misma situación que él pero no parecía confundido al respecto, más bien parecía que se había adaptado al rol que ese mundo le había impuesto.

Judal no hizo más preguntas al respecto ni mencionó nada sobre su extraña conducta, vio a Massur que les esperaba en el gran salón, Massur ni se inmutaba ante Judal mas bien se saludaban como si fueran viejos conocidos, no podía aún procesar la idea de que Judal fuera amable -a su manera-

- ¿Ocurre algo? - Massur le preguntó discretamente seguramente tenía aspecto de perdido en las nebulosas.

- Estoy bien, creo que aun ando medio dormido - Massur asintió con su rostro inmutable.

Se preguntaba ¿quién era la persona que había convocado la audiencia con él tan temprano?, entonces casi se queda azul y los colores se le van del rostro al ver al príncipe Kouen, no era su rostro favorito para comenzar una mañana como esa.

Aunque pensándolo bien no debía preocuparse tanto, estaba seguro de que el Kouen de este mundo no debía ser el mismo hombre hostil del suyo o de eso quería convencerse.

Simplemente emitió un saludo formal como de costumbre, reparó en ver a los acompañantes del otro gobernante y casi se va de espaldas, Ja'far usaba ropas tradicionales de Kou al igual que Aladdin, no tardó mucho en deducir que quizás era el Magi del imperio, ¿quizás al Al-Tharmen le había capturado? pero no parecía el caso, tenía su expresión habitual sin ningún vestigio de maldad perceptible.

- ¡Oye rey idiota! ¿te has olvidado de ir al baño o qué? - Judal le habló muy cercano con el ceño fruncido.

-¡C-claro que no! - le respondió en un susurro quizás estaba haciendo muecas extrañas, trataba de parecer calmado y aceptar lo que estaba pasando, después de todo este no era su mundo, lo mejor era no realizar acciones que pudieran perturbar el equilibrio en el mismo, era lo más sensato que podía hacer.

La reunión fue breve y terminaron de concretar un tratado de comercio entre ambas naciones, cosa que veía imposible en su propio mundo, el príncipe Kou parecía tener prisa y ya había anunciado su partida aunque quiso insistir en que su estadía se prolongara un poco más.

Ahora llegaba la parte más tediosa de su día, las labores administrativas del reino, vio la montaña de papeles en su escritorio.

- Eso te lo has dejado atrasado - le dijo Judal con el tono de molestia - Lo quiero todo antes de la puesta de sol.

- ¡¿Qué?! no puedes ser tan cruel! sigues siendo el mismo - aunque de una manera diferente.

- No quiero excusas.

Judal cerró la puerta dejándolo encerrado, ni Ja'far era tan frío y contundente. Sabía que él solía actuar cuando las cosas llegaban a su últimas consecuencias pero ciertamente Judal tenía un estilo de disciplina mucho más estricto del que pudiera imaginar.

Se dio cuenta de que perdió la oportunidad de hablar con Judal y se sentó pesadamente en su silla, de momento solo tenía que terminar el molesto papeleo.

Ahora que lo pensaba no había visto monjes de Al-Tharmen acompañando al príncipe aunque sabía que él no era muy afecto a la organización ¿Realmente Al-Tharmen no existía en éste mundo? quiso pensar que de ser así se respiraba la paz en ese mundo.

Algunas horas pasaron y ya no sentía la mano, de algo se había percatado aquella no era la letra de Ja'far, era desconocida ¿Podría ser la de Judal? ¿había sido él quien había transcrito los documentos?. La idea de imaginarse a Judal trabajando arduamente en una oficina rodeado de papeles no parecía compatible con él, siempre pensaba que Judal era como un espíritu libre que quizás le podría delegar esas tareas a otra persona. Quizás le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto y cada detalle mínimo que observaba.

Vio el atardecer y Judal no había llegado, estaba algo cansado, la puerta no estaba cerrada con ningún hechizo así que fue fácil abrirla sin forzarla mucho, se quería dar un baño estirar un poco sus piernas, no se acostumbraba a ser prisionero en el palacio.

Era justo lo que necesitaba, pudo ver a alguno de sus generales en el camino, Sharrkarn le decía sobre escaparse al bar que solían frecuentar, pero tuvo que pasar esta vez, comenzaba a dejarse llevar por la cotidianidad y casi olvidar su objetivo, después de todo tenía que hallar alguna manera de cómo volver a su mundo y más importante rescatar a Judal.

Llegó frente a la oficina que debía estar ocupando Judal, no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea pero estaba alargando mucho el asunto y debía hablar con él cuanto antes, no sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba.

Tocó la puerta suavemente pero no obtuvo respuesta, probó con un toque más fuerte pero obtuvo el mismo resultado, suspiró decidiéndose a abrir la puerta.

-¿ Judal, estás aquí? - se asomó oyendo el completo silencio que inundaba la habitación, era la misma que Ja'far solía usar, se preguntaba qué diría Ja'far al respecto de todo esto, seguro seria una broma de muy mal gusto, se adentró en la habitación viendo que estaba algo ordenada pero el verdadero desastre estaba sobre la mesa que parecía estar a en su máxima capacidad, una torre de documentos que parecía tambalearse suavemente de un lado a otro con la brisa que entraba por la ventana. Por mera curiosidad se asomó y pudo ver que había alguien sentado allí tras los papeles que impedían su vista como si fuera un muro, rápidamente dio cuenta de que era Judal quien parecía exhausto, extendió su mano para despertarle pero se detuvo a medio camino, se había quedado contemplando su rostro, habían cosas de las cuales no se había percatado aquella mañana tan movida, tenía un color oscuro adornando bajo sus ojos, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que eran ojeras, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa amarga, ¿estaría bien si le despertaba? ¿ Estaba bien destruir su felicidad?

"Estoy tan solo"

"No puedes entenderlo"

Sentía la voz llorosa de Judal en su cabeza repitiendo lo que le había dicho aquel día que le había visto llorar por primera vez.

¿Qué estás haciendo?

Lo que parecía ser la voz de la razón en su cabeza le habló, ¿exacto qué estaba haciendo? Judal moriría, el Judal que él conocía moriría y dejaría de existir si no actuaba.

Se mordió el labio inferior y su mano movió con suavidad el cuerpo del magi, bastó eso para hacerle despertar, parecía desorientado y luego sorprendido.

- Me quedé dormido…- se sobaba sus ojos.

- Judal hay algo de lo que debo hablarte- su voz tenía un deje de seriedad notable cosa que llamó la atención del otro y más cuando le vio cerrar la puerta como si quisiera que nadie le interrumpiera.

- ¿De qué se trata? - se despertó del todo y le ponía toda su atención.

- Judal, yo no soy Sinbad - aquello descolocó al magi por completo - No soy el "Sinbad" de este mundo.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- ¿Recuerdas a Al-Tharmen? - lanzó aquella astuta pregunta viendo como el otro reaccionaba horrorizado, se levantó apresurado de su silla sacando su varita apuntándole nerviosamente.

- ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo es que tú…? - rápidamente dejó de temblar tomando una postura agresiva.

- Cálmate, sé que esto es tan extraño para ti como para mí, pero he venido para ayudarte - Judal negó con su cabeza.

- No.

Aquella negativa le descolocó por completo ¿No quería volver?

- Judal, si no vuelves morirás, tu "yo" en el otro mundo lo hará - sonaba preocupado.

- No seas imbécil, ¡¿y crees que eso me importa?! Después de todo para ti debería estar bien así ¿no? - una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en su rostro, Sinbad le miró perplejo - Así dejaría de ser una molestia para ti.

- No eres…

- ¡Cállate! ¡no mientas! ¿Qué razón tienes para haber venido aquí? ¿Acaso por fin has aceptado unirte a mi?- comenzaba a descontrolarse y a respirar agitadamente, era un cúmulo de emociones desenfrenadas en ese momento.

Sinbad se mantuvo callado, sabía que mentía si decía que "si" y el otro lo notaria.

- ¿No es mejor para ti si yo me quedo aquí ? - Sinbad sentía un gran peso en sus hombros con cada pregunta - Con tu silencio basta, lo entiendo… ¿ves? no tienes nada que buscar aquí. Eres un idiota.

- ¿Crees que está bien así? ¡Allá hay gente que te espera!

- ¡Mientes!

- ¿Qué hay de la princesa Kougyoku, Kouen y los demás príncipes?

- Ya entiendo, seguro era bruja te convenció de venir aquí - dijo en un susurro.

- Judal…

- Sabes, quizás el idiota soy yo - su varita tembló - Tu nunca vendrías a salvarme por tu cuenta - nunca me querrías.

- Judal se que nuestra relación no es la mejor pero te lo pido vuelve conmigo - trató de dar un paso hacia el - S-sé qué le temes a la organización pero debes volver este no es tu mundo ni tampoco es el mío.

- Yo me quiero quedar aquí, tu eres el que debe volver.

- Se que es duro pero te necesito para derrotar a la organización - dio otro paso.

Judal dejó escapar una estruendosa carcajada.

- ¿Qué me necesitas? ¿Tu? ¿A mí? ¿por qué no dices todo lo que sientes, todo que me odias y me desprecias, cuanto desearías verme muerto? - siguió riendo.

Sinbad se mordió con fuerza el labio, el jamás le odiaría, no podía, se comenzaba a dar cuenta de algo al ver este mundo, este era el mundo que no había sido corrompido.

Se acercó más a Judal quien parecía algo sorprendido por alguna razón no le había atacado, pudo ver la expresión en su rostro su nariz roja y sus ojos cristalizados como si tratara de contener todas sus emociones, sin pensarlo mucho se acercó y le tomó entre sus brazos pudo oír sentir el cuerpo cálido contra el suyo, como su corazón latía con fuerza y temblaba levemente como si estuviera asustado.

Este era el mundo que no había sido corrompido, era un claro reflejo de lo que debió ser el otro mundo.

- Yo te necesito - le habló después de haberse mantenido en silencio esperando a que el otro se calmara - Quizás las cosas no sean iguales pero necesito que vuelvas conmigo.

No obtuvo respuesta de pronto sintió como una gran aglomeración de ruhk estaba su alrededor, pudo ver le varita brillando, Judal parecía tan sorprendido como él, pensó que le quería atacar pero no era eso, estaba reaccionando por su cuenta, pudo notar que seguían aglomerándose con más fuerza tanto que podía oír los chillidos del ruhk inundar la habitación y la luz intensa apenas le dejaba ve algo, pudo ver a Judal mover sus labios como si quisiera decirle algo, no supo nada más hasta que el brillo cubrió todo.

Se sentía perdido.

Probó a abrir sus ojos, de inmediato no supo donde estaba.

Era el mismo paisaje que solía verse al entrar a una celda, podía ver el mundo y el ruhk fluir de un lado a otro, estaba flotando en la nada o eso pensaba, pero ¿dónde estaba Judal? sus ojos comenzaban a buscarle, pudo notarle inconsciente flotando cerca suyo. Vio una figura que tomaba el cuerpo inconsciente y se lo acercaba, era el otro "Judal" tenía una sonrisa amable, dejándolo en sus brazos se alejó pudo ver a su lado a su contraparte.

Vio el cuerpo de Judal, le llamó por su nombre esperando que despertase pero no reaccionaba, pudo sentirse un poco más tranquilo cuando el otro entreabrió sus ojos, de inmediato habían sido impactados por un pilar compuesto de ruhk, nuevamente tuvo que cerrar sus ojos in saber con certeza que ocurría, ya no podía ver a sus contraparte en aquel mundo, solo abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo del joven en sus brazos.

Se encontró a sí mismo en una extraña habitación, habían una gran variedad de riquezas y textos juntos y también lo que parecían ser ruinas. Notó a Judal a su lado que parecía reaccionar.

- ¿Dónde…? Este lugar es…

- ¿Sabes dónde estamos?

Judal asintió con desgano viendo hacia el frente, vio una gran cabeza , parecía ser un genio, la presencia estaba entretenida con algunos escritos que le mostraba algunos seres que no podía identificar.

- Tenemos visitas, al parecer - les vio mientras sonreía apaciblemente - Es un placer conocerlos, mi nombre es Ugo.

Sinbad rápidamente pudo identificar el nombre, ¿no era así como Aladdin llamaba al genio de su flauta?

- Veo que han venido de muy lejos.

- Nosotros… - no estaba seguro de cómo explicarlo Judal no parecía querer decir palabra alguna - Creo que hemos saltado de mundo, queremos volver a nuestro mundo.

- Oh, ¿saben de la diversidad de mundos ? - se mostró interesado - Se supone que eso es tabú - Sinbad se calló por un momento pensando que debió escoger mejor sus palabras - Pero supongo que está bien, después de todo él ha decidido contárselo ¿no? - no parecía enojado al respecto, pero parecía que sabía que Aladdin había roto su promesa.

- Tu eres el amigo de Aladdin, ¿no? ese genio.

- Así es, no la han tenido difícil - desvió su mirada a una puerta a un lado suyo - Si atraviesan esa puerta podrán volver al mundo donde pertenecen.

Ambos pudieron ver la gran puerta dorada ornamentada con una gran cantidad de escrituras y símbolos en especial la estrella de Salomón.

No hizo más que agradecer, quiso tomar la mano de Judal para avanzar pero él no se movió, más bien había permanecido callado.

- Vete - fue lo que le dijo.

- No me iré sin ti.

- Eres un tonto, tus palabras son tan bonitas pero son solo eso, palabras, nada cambiará si vuelvo.

Sinbad notó la inseguridad en Judal algo tan extraño de ver, pero sabía que el otro tenía miedo, lo podía notar en su rostro.

- Si cambiará, todo va a cambiar - la mirada rojiza se posó sobre él - Te prometo que te liberaré, que cambiaré este mundo para mejor, solo necesito que estés allí y confíes en mi - tomó su mano, vio los ojos de Judal iluminarse, su cuerpo se movió por su cuenta y la poca distancia que había entre ellos fue sellada por un suave beso superficial. Sinbad abrió sus ojos a más no poder sintiendo el suave roce contra sus labios, le había tomado por sorpresa. Vio al magi alejarse un paso con las mejillas completamente rojas.

- Con eso has sellado tu promesa - desvió la mirada buscando ocultar todas sus expresiones. Había hecho algo tan vergonzoso. Sinbad posó su mano sobre su cabello.

- Es una promesa.

* * *

Un par de días habían pasado desde aquel incidente, había sentido su cuerpo tan pesado como aquella vez que había peleado con el enano, le habían dicho que el descanso era la mejor opción, rápidamente había sido atendido por los monjes de Al-Tharmen, parecían preocupados sobre la idea de tener que buscar otro Magi, no se atrevió a contarle lo sucedido, aquello había sido solo una extraña anomalía, no había permitido Sinbad y su gente acercarse, prefirió mantener su distancia y seguir las ordenes, solo supo que se había marchado al día anterior, de todas maneras no quería verle aún, no después de aquel evento vergonzoso, comenzaba a repetirse en su mente y era como si deseara que la tierra se lo tragara, rápidamente pudo notar que su ruhk había vuelto a ser el mismo, no le molestó al respecto, aunque sentía algo de nostalgia por lo que había vivido con el otro Sinbad, su voluntad se quebró cuando pudo ver que ambos eran iguales, unos idiotas.

- Oráculo, es hora de que descanse.

Se había hecho de noche, los monjes parecían atentos con su recuperación. Se dirigió a su habitación viendo el cielo nocturno una última vez, se llevó sus dedos a sus labios, palpándolos suavemente.

"Es una promesa, rey idiota"

Fin

* * *

**Notas finales: **Bien, hasta aquí ha llegado este fic ;D se que puede resultar un cierre abrupto, pero preferí terminarlo antes que seguir alargando el asunto, después de todo estoy muy metida con el tema de mi tesis y prefería salir de este proyecto cuanto antes ;D Al final el Sinju fue algo muy ligero, pero ya queda a su imaginación lo que pasará.

Bueno, nos leemos en otra ocasión.


End file.
